glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yeah!
Yeah! es una canción presentada en el episodio New York. Es la canción que cantan las chicas del un coro desconocido para competir en las Nacionales contra Vocal Adrenaline y New Directions. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Usher con Lil' Jon y Ludacris. Es la primer canción que vemos en Glee interpretada por este Club de Coro. Letra Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Peace up! A-town's down! Yeah! What? OK OK, ush ush ush Let's go! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm in the club with my homies Tryn' a get a lil' V-I, keep it down on the low key 'Cause you know how it is I saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me From the game she was spittin' in my ear You would think that she knew me I decided to chill Conversation got heavy She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow (Watch out) Oh! (Watch out!) She was saying, come get me (come get me) So I got up and followed her to the floor (Followed her to the floor) She said, baby, let's go When I told her I said Yeah, yeah, yeah Shorty got down low said come and get me Yeah, yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me Yeah, yeah, yeah Her and my girl used to be the best of homies Yeah, yeah, yeah Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah So she's all up in my head now Got me thinkin' that it might be a good idea to take her with me (With me) 'Cause she's ready to leave (Ready to leave) (Let's go) Now I gotta keep it real now 'Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty (Twenty) And that just ain't me Hey! 'Cause I do know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me The way she gettin' low, I'm like, yeah,work that out for me She asked for one more dance And I'm like yeah How the hell am I supposed to leave? And I said Yeah, yeah Shorty got down low said come and get me Yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me Yeah, yeah Her and my girl used to be the best of homies Yeah, yeah Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Watch out! My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous And rowl! These women all on the prowl If you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow Forget about game I'm a spit the truth I won't stop 'till I get 'em in they birthday suits So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes Then bend over to the front and touch your toes I'm rubbin the ladies who got the flow And when I'm threw you'll be screamin' for more (Let's go!) How you like me now When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand No it ain't .... for the dollars stuff When it hits the light you'll be all like wow Ursh once more and we leaves 'em dead You know you wanna kiss on the lips so red You and I in the ... Take me home, we'll do it again Ush-er got the beat Got the beat We've got the beat Yeah, yeah, yeah Ush-er got the beat Got the beat We've got the beat